Blitzivan: Into the Virtual World
Hitmarker Animations|distributor = El TV Kadsre Television Network Silver Bullet Pictures|rating(s) = PG|release_date = August 29, 2017|running_time = 115 minutes|country = El Kadsre|language = Japanese English|box_office = $450 million}}Blitzivan: Into the Virtual World, known in Japan as 'Blitzivan and Miku: The Epic Musical Adventure '(ブリッツィバンとミク: エピックミュージカルアドベンチャーBurittsu~iban to Miku: Epikkumyūjikaruadobenchā), is a 2017 crossover film between the Blitzivan franchise and the Vocaloid character Hatsune Miku. The film is co-written and directed by Akira Hisashi, written by Matt Lee, and produced by Marza Animation Planet, Crypton Future Media, and Hitmarker Animations. The film revolves around Blitzivan as he, after getting sucked on a wormhole that he was investigating, enters the Virtual World and encounters the virtual diva Hatsune Miku. In which they now must join forces in order to save the virtual world from the villain NeoTone. The film was released on VidSpace and Youtube on August 29, 2017, and was released theatrically on August 31, 2017, Hatsune Miku's 10th anniversary, by Silver Bullet Pictures, making it a double bill movie alongside Hatsune Miku: Mission X. ''The film went on to become the most viewed Vocaloid and Blitzivan video in both sites, garnering a million views, receiving highly positive reviews from fans and critics, and grossing over $450 million in its theatrical run. Plot In outer space, a spacecraft named the Cosmic Rider, piloted by Blitzivan, has been sent to investigate a mysterious wormhole that has appeared right near Jupiter. Blitzivan attempts to examine it but gets pulled by the wormhole's gravitational pull. Blitzivan attempts to escape but with no use and get's sucked in, losing connection with Ivy Daichi who was monitoring his systems. The Cosmic Rider arrives in another universe, where it crash lands into an Earth-like planet. Blitzivan crawls out of his spacecraft and decides to explore the new world, amazed by how their technology is way more advanced than the technology in his own world. During this time, Hatsune Miku and her friends were performing in their latest concert was suddenly interrupted when groups of Wavetroopers appeared and demanded that they should follow them. The Vocaloids denied the offer and the 6 started a fight. Blitzivan's audio trackers detected the noise and heads off. Blitzivan arrives just in time before Hatsune Miku and the others were disabled by the Wavetroopers. After Blitzivan took care of the Wavetroopers, he gives a thumbs up to Miku and left. The following day, Blitzivan visits the Vocaloids in their home, where Blitzivan introduces himself to them, unaware that the Wavetroopers were listening to them. This conversation caught the eye of NeoTone, a Vocaloid/Mutant hybrid who wanted to steal the Vocaloid's powers, was now interested in Blitzivan's reactor. He soon creates his most diabolical plan yet; to take over both Blitzivan's world and the Vocaloid's Virtual World. He started off by creating a dimension-traveling machine and demanded to capture Blitzivan and the Vocaloids. Meanwhile, Blitzivan and the Vocaloids were spending their day in the mall when the Wavetroopers suddenly appeared through them. Blitzivan and the Vocaloids fight back, but the Wavetroopers were proved to be far stronger than before. Vocaloids Rin, Kaito, and Meiko were all captured, but Miku, Len, Luka, and Blitzivan barely escaped. Back into NeoTone's secret base, NeoTone was left disappointed when the Wavetroopers only captured a few Vocaloids but insisted that their energy is enough to power the machine. Blitzivan, Miku, Luka, and Len managed to sneak in the base and the group was separated, with Miku, Luka, and Len attempting to rescue their friends while Blitzivan attempts to free the remaining people who were enclosed. Their attempts have been proven successful and they attempted to destroy the machine before NeoTone interferes with their activities. They soon began a full-on fight against NeoTone, where they finish him off by having all the Vocaloids punching him into the machine, but the group managed to escape just in time before the base explodes. With NeoTone defeated, Hatsune Miku and the rest of her Vocaloid friends thanked Blitzivan for helping them, to which Blitzivan says that he's always happy to help anyone, no matter what dimension he is. Blitzivan then summons his Cosmic Rider spacecraft and speeds off into space. The film's credits simply feature a fictional blooper reel between the characters. Voice Cast * Patrick Cruz as Blitzivan * Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku * Asami Shimoda as Kagamine Rin/Len * Yuu Asakawa as Megurine Luka * Naoto Fuuga as Kaito * Meiko Haigo as Meiko * Mitsuko Kioshi as NeoTone * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi Production Development During the filming of ''Blitzivan: 20 Years Later, director and co-writer Akira Hisashi has said that the film's conception began when she was told by her fans to make "a Blitzivan X Miku movie". Hisashi was quite surprised that people would request this kind of idea but was left confused on how the story could work. Hisashi researched further and discovered fan works with the aftermentioned characters. After this, she later posted on Twitter that the Blitzivan and Miku crossover film is now in production, saying "since this year is Miku's 10th anniversary and Blitzivan's 20th anniversary, I think it's finally time that a crossover film is necessary". Casting All of the voice providers of their Vocaloid characters joined in voice their respective roles, while the Blitzivan voice crew, including Patrick Cruz, Paulina Tan, and even Mitsuo Kioshi, Blitzivan's Japanese voice actor, stepped in to voice their respective characters. While Paulina Tan did get casted in the film as her character Ivy Daichi, she only got a minor role at the beginning of the film. Animation The majority of the film's animation was handled by Marza Animation Planet, with Hitmarker Animations assisting Marza on the film, and Crypton Future Media handling the film's motion capture. Music Composer Akane Ichimonji and the Houkish electric duo Tennjo Duo Project composed the film's soundtrack, where they mixed a blend of techno, rock, and orchestral music. Before they compose the entire soundtrack though, they actually recomposed and remixed most of the popular songs from each of Crypton's Vocaloid characters to be used as the film's trailer music and their individual character trailers. Release The film was first released on August 29, 2017, on video sharing sites Vidspace, and Youtube. And the film was released theatrically on August 31 and was double-billed with Hatsune Miku: Mission X. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released by Silver Bullet Pictures official VidSpace and YouTube account, where it quickly garnered over 45 million views. In addition, Taito released an exclusive figure which depicts Miku wearing Blitzivan's armor. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 7, 2017. The film was included alongside ''Mission X ''in a new double pack called the Hatsune Miku Double Movie Pack. The film was also included in the ''Blitzivan: The Ultimate Collection ''DVD boxset. Reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics and fans of the two characters, praising its animation and the cast's performances, but was criticized for its plot being too action-packed, and that the overall concept of the film was just "too unnecessary". The film holds a 77% score on Rotten Tomatoes based on 86 reviews, garnered a 71 out of 100 score on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews", and CinemaScore gave the film an A on a scale of A to F. Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Japanese films Category:Fictional Japanese films Category:Crossovers Category:Blitzivan